Chatting Chatrooms (and more)
by silverpenguin221
Summary: Awesome Pegasus, Water Dragon, Phoenix123, Ice Ice Baby and Andromeda Chains have entered the chatroom... WARNING- YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Saint Seiya. If I did, none of the Goldies would be dead, and Shun and Hyoga would be in a relationship right about now**

**Author's Note- Well... This is my first try. It's probably really OOC... But I've read so many of these on other fandoms and thought it would be fun to give it a try. Anyway, please R&R!**

* * *

_**Awesome Pegasus, Water Dragon, Phoenix123, Ice Ice Baby and Andromeda Chains have entered the chatroom**_

_Ice Ice Baby- _SEIYA! You idiot! Didn't I specifically tell u to NOT make my account name retarded!

_Awesome Pegasus_- That's not retarded! U r an ice user, an baby!

_Phoenix123_- You let him make ur account? Wow, I sometimes whether u have a brain…

_Andromeda Chains_- Nii-san! Don't be mean!

_Ice Ice Baby_- As nice as your comments r, I have to tell u that u r both wrong.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Fine fine whatever. We have better things to discuss. Like, what kind of name is Phoenix123?! That is SOO lame Ikki! Even Shiryu has a better name than u!

_Water Dragon_- Do not drag me into this argument.

_Phoenix123_- How is Water Dragon better than Phoenix123!? I'm freaking Phoenix, and Shiryu IS a freaking water dragon, so we r equal

_Andromeda Chains_- Guys, please stop arguing!

_Phoenix123_- …..Fine. Just this once.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Awww! Isn't that cute! Bwaby Ikki is listening to Shun!

_Phoenix123_- B glad I'm not in the same room as u… Or I would punch ur guts out.

_Andromeda Chains_- He's telling the truth… I'm in the room next to him, and I can hear him grumbling.

_Ice Ice Baby_- Why did I even agree to make this account when we are in the Kido mansion together?

_Water Dragon_- I am questioning that as well… We could just meet in the common room or something if we want to chat.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Yea, but then we wouldn't be using the FREE WIFI that Saori-san is kindly giving us! Everyone knows that not using free wifi is a crime!

_Water Dragon_- …..*sweatdrop*

_Andromeda Chains_- So… what are we supposed to do now?

_Phoenix123_- Hmph. Apparently waste time arguing with Seiya. That's all that has happened so far.

_Ice Ice Baby_- Oh yeah… Btw guys, Camus-sensei and the other Gold Saints r having a party, and we're invited

_Awesome Pegasus_- That's awesome! When is it?

_Ice Ice Baby_- Well… About that… I kinda forgot to tell u guys… It's actually 2 days from now on, at night

_Water Dragon_- That means we have to set off in 2 hours or so and arrive at Greece by tomorrow…

_Phoenix123_- We have to get to the Sanctuary by tomorrow?! U r a wonderful messenger Hyoga.

_Ice Ice Baby_- Hmph. I guess I deserved that.

_Water Dragon_- Hmm… I bet Saori-san will be able to get us a private flight really quickly, so we should be able to get to Greece by tomorrow afternoon.

_Andromeda Chains_- It will be nice to see the Gold Saints again.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Oh come on, Shun! It will be great seeing them again, but think about the other stuff we could do! We could play truth or dare, and find out secrets and make them do crazy stuff!

_Phoenix123_- *sweatdrop*

_Awesome Pegasus_- Hey, you're one to talk! I bet you'll be excited to see a certain _someone _again…*coughShakacough*

_Phoenix123_- …No comment.

_Phoenix123_- But ur one to talk. Aren't u looking forward to meeting Saga?

_Water Dragon_-….. Seiya, you like Saga?

_Awesome Pegasus_- I look forward to seeing Saga, except I don't like him in the way you like Shaka, Ikki *wink*

_Ice Ice Baby- _Shiryu, do I detect a hint of jealousy?

_Water Dragon- _WHAT?!

_Andromeda Chains_- Do we have to discuss this?

_Awesome Pegasus_- Yep! And don't get me started on ur case, Shun… Cause I would, but ur too nice… So yeah.

_Ice Ice Baby_- Hey, that's none of ur business!

_Awesome Pegasus_- *raises eyebrows* And u r replying to sth directed to Shun because…..?

_Ice Ice Baby_- ….Because it is rude

_Phoenix123_- So who do u like then, oh so wonderful Seiya? Please note the sarcasm.

_Awesome Pegasus_- ….No comment.

_Phoenix123- _Hmph. Could be Shiryu for all we know.

_Water Dragon_- …

_Ice Ice Baby_- Ok, the point is, we r all going to the party for various reasons, right?

_Water Dragon_- Yes.

_Andromeda Chains_- Yep

_Awesome Pegasus_- Hurr durr!

_Phoenix123_- Yes, and Seiya, if u mention ANYTHING about that person again… I will personally Genma Ken u.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Ooh~

_Ice Ice Baby_- I'm going to tell Saori-san about the party, she's invited as well. U guys… go and pack or whatever

_Water Dragon_- Ok. Talk to you guys later.

_Andromeda Chains_- Bye!

_**Water Dragon, Ice Ice Baby and Andromeda Chains have left the chatroom**_

_Awesome Pegasus_- Aww, now it's only us!

_Phoenix123_- U mean it's only u. Goodbye.

_**Phoenix123 has left the chatroom**_

_Awesome Pegasus_- Oh great, now everyone left. May as well go as well. Lol, may as well go as well sounds so weird.

_**Awesome Pegasus has left the chatroom**_

* * *

"SEIYA!" Ikki hollered "GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Coming, COMING!" Came the equally loud response, which was actually too loud, considering that Ikki was right outside Seiya's bedroom door.

Ikki waited impatiently for another minute or so before the door was flung open and Seiya rushed out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… Where the hell did you go?!"

Seiya turned around to see Ikki flattened against the wall by the very same door that he flung open.

Grumbling, Ikki brushed himself off, and dragged Seiya downstairs, holding roughly onto his arm, with Seiya complaining the whole way.

"Finally!" Hyoga exclaimed, seeing Ikki drag Seiya out of the house. "Seriously, Seiya, how long does it take you to pack?!

"Well I had to pack some other stuff so we could have even more fun at the party!" Seiya defended himself

"Come on, Saints, we are leaving!" came the call of Saori

They all piled into the grand limousine waiting for them, chattering excitedly. Well, mostly Shun and Seiya where chatting. The others were just listening. They probably didn't want to participate in a conversation of "ways to embarrass the Gold Saints and why we shouldn't try".

* * *

After a pretty uneventful car ride (well, considered uneventful because nothing blew up), they arrived at the airport and were hustled onto a private jet, courtesy of Saori.

"Hey, what type of food is going to be served here, Saori-san?" called out Seiya, who was last on board.

"Seiya!" Shun scolded "That's rude!"

Saori only laughed. "It's fine Shun, you guys should act like this now there aren't any more battles to be fought. In fact, I order you to loosen up like Seiya has and act like someone who doesn't have the responsibilities you guys do."

Hyoga and Shiryu glanced at each other awkwardly. They couldn't imagine each other going crazy like Seiya. Well, maybe if they were really really drunk. Or extremely extremely high on sugar.

"So you guys will do the order, right?" Saori was looking at them expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Well… Umm… Yes Saori-san" Hyoga sighed. He could think of a hundred reasons why they shouldn't obey that order, like, 'I'm naturally not crazy!' or 'This will be weird!' But he didn't dare object his goddess.

Ikki, however, seemed to have no problem. "Why do we have to act like Seiya?! He acts like a 14 year old!"

"….Nii-san, we are 14. Well, apart from you. But you're still close to 14!"

"….Fine. I will TRY to act like a total idiot for a day."

"Hey!" Seiya complained. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Guys, shut up." Shiryu intervened. "Let's just follow the order and we get to the Sanctuary quicker, ok?"

A chorus of agreement followed, and everyone sat down into their seats. Seiya and Shiryu in one row, Shun and Hyoga in another, and Ikki choose to sit alone (everyone knew he wanted to sit alone to figure out his feelings for someone people *coughShakacough*)

Everyone settled down and started doing things that would make the long long trip go faster. As in, watching movies, playing games, ordering and eating inflight meals, etc. And in some cases…. Awkward talking aka flirting…

* * *

"…Hyoga?"

"Hmm?"

"….Do you… Do you think that you will ever love another person more than your mother?

"…"

"I'm sorry… That was extremely rude of me. Of course you will always love your mother the most. Please forget I said anything…."

"…No, it is ok Shun… My mama will always remain in my heart's special place forever, but…"

Hyoga couldn't meet Shun's eyes.

"Well… I guess when I find someone I really really love… 'the one'… I… I will love them better than my mama."

They were both silent for a few more minutes. Then Hyoga felt a warm hand covering his own, and looked straight into deep green eyes that belonged to Shun.

"Hyoga… I'm sorry. But… I am glad you trust me enough to tell me this…

"Shun… You are the person I trust most…"

Shun smiled gently at him, and moved to take his hand away. Hyoga stopped his hand, making Shun look at him. He silently placed Shun's hand back on his, and lingered his hand on top for a few seconds longer.

"…Leave your hand there, Shun. It feels… nice."

And they stayed like that for most of the ride, watching movie after movie on the widescreen they shared.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Seiya and Shiryu were listening to their conversation from the row behind.

"Aww, that's so cute! True love!" Seiya exclaimed

"…I guess" Shiryu murmured. He avoided looking at Seiya.

"…Hey Shiryu, do you ever think you will find true love?"

"….." Shiryu finally looked at Seiya. "Why do you ask? Have you found true love?"

"Well… I ask because… I'm curious to see if Saints really can lead a love life with all our fighting."

"…"

"And… I think I have found a true love. Except… I don't think they return my feelings" Seiya looked down at his hands sadly

"Seiya, what kind of person wouldn't like you? You are the person everyone wishes to be with."

"…But I still don't think that person likes me."

"…Seiya, does your person happen to be Miho?"

"What? Oh no. Miho is just one of my closest friends, ever. But… well… I like guys."

"Oh." Shiryu mentally chastised himself. What kind of person just says 'oh' to a best friend after finding out something like that?

"….Shiryu, you don't think I'm strange, do you?" Seiya desperately hoped he didn't.

"…No, of course not. I… I like guys as well."

Seiya turned from looking to his hands to smiling slightly at Shiryu.

"And I'm assuming you found someone as well?"

"…Yes… Except I'm the same boat as you, I don't think they return my feelings."

"Shiryu, I could say the same for you. You are also one of the people everyone wants to be with."

Shiryu became silent. Seiya smiled gently up at him, and leaned his head against Shiryu's shoulder. Shiryu gradually relaxed, and leaned against Seiya as well. They were both thinking that the other would never love them the way that they loved him.

Both of them didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

**A/N- So, how was it? I'm actually not sure how long it takes to get to Greece... And I don't feel like checking and doing all that maths. I'll probably be including some Gold Saint pairings, like Camus and Milo, later on. But for now... Tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- If I owned Saint Seiya, I wouldn't be on this fanfiction site right now.**

**A/N: I'm really really sorry guys for not updating... I completely lost inspiration for this story. I almost forgot I wrote it actually. But then when going through the SS fanfics, I found it, and forced myself to continue it. Thank you so much to Superior-Creativity, Oneheart (guest), Strongheart (guest), HiddenHero220, and Menea111 for the reviews, and thank you to the people that followed and faved as well. It really means a lot to me, as this was my first fanfiction ^^ Anyway, this is kinda a filler chapter. It was supposed to be a lot longer... But as I said before, I lost inspiration. I think I eed to change some of my writing style as well... But I hope you guys enjoy it~**

**Warning- A little OOC**

* * *

The 5 bronzies got out of the plane and stretched. Being cooped up with limited body space made them all restless. After checking out and going through all the long and boring processes no one really pays much attention to, Saori led them towards another long limousine, this time taking them to the closest, grandest hotel near the Sanctuary they could possibly find.

Saori had found them an excellent suite, a living room with 6 ensuite rooms branching off and a kitchen on the side. They each picked their room, and went inside to unpack. But, as Seiya pointed out, it was too tiring to go all the way to the living room, so they pulled out their laptops and settled for using the chatroom again.

* * *

_**Awesome Pegasus, Water Dragon, Andromeda Chains, Ice Ice Baby, Phoenix123 and GoddessReincarnation have entered the chatroom**_

_Ice Ice Baby- _Oh come on! Seiya, you gave Saori-san a decent name, but you had to give me "Ice Ice Baby" of all the choices!

_Andromeda Chains_- Are we going to start this again?

_Ice Ice Baby_- …Fine…

_Awesome Pegasus_- Ooh~

_Ice Ice Baby_- Seiya, don't say ANYTHING.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Fine! I'll just think wat I want to type then

_Phoenix123_- Like you know how to think.

_Water Dragon_- Ikki, be quiet. Seiya can think.

_Phoenix123_- And u r defending him because?

_Water Dragon_- ….Why not?

_Awesome Pegasus_-….

_GoddessReincarnation_- …It seems that you have interesting chats on this…

_Ice Ice Baby_- Oh damn, I forgot she was on… Please ignore everything that we have typed so far, Saori-san

_GoddessReincarnation_- Oh no, this shows you are obeying my order! Please continue!

_Phoenix123_-…..

_Awesome Pegasus_- So where r we going?

_GoddessReincarnation_- Oh, I was thinking that tonight we should just order room service or go to the buffet, and tomorrow we'll visit the Gold Saints, and help them get ready for the party.

_Andromeda Chains_- That sounds like a pretty good plan!

_Phoenix123_- Whatever. I don't care

_Phoenix123_- Seiya, shut up.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Are you sure- Aww crap, ur too fast

_Ice Ice Baby_- Heh.

_Water Dragon_- Ignoring that, the plan is pretty good. So we just… Rest still dinner?

_GoddessReincarnation_- Yes, or you can continue chatting on this, if you like. But I have to check up on some things, so I will join you later. Goodbye!

_**GoddessReincarnation has left the chatroom**_

_Ice Ice Baby_- Well, I have to admit it's a lot easier to chat on this when Saori-san isn't on

_Awesome Pegasus_- Well duh. She's ATHENA. We don't want her seeing us act as immature idiots.

_Phoenix123_- Seiya, you are the only one of us that can actually _be_ an immature idiot

_Andromeda Chains_- Nii-san, come on! Lay off Seiya for a bit!

_Phoenix123_- Yeah, yeah…

_Water Dragon_- I think we should rest up and just have free time now. All we are going to do now is just argue, so we might as well just do something else

_**AquariusIceSaint has entered the chatroom**_

_Water Dragon_- I take that back. Hello Camus.

_Ice Ice Baby_- Sensei, hello!

_Phoenix123_- Camus.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Hi Camus!

_Andormeda Chains_- Hello~

_AquariusIceSaint_- Hello. Milo and some other Gold Saints will be joining soon.

_**ScorpionStinger8, Golden Kitty, Holygoat10 and Libra_Saint have entered the chatroom**_

_Awesome Pegasus_- Or now. Hiya!

_Andromeda Chains_- Hi guys!

_Ice Ice Baby_- Hi

_Water Dragon_- Roshi, Milo, Aiolia, Shura, hello

_Phoenix123_- ….what is with ur usernames.

_Golden Kitty_- Yeah… Umm… Milo, why am I a golden kitty?

_Holygoat10_- And why am I a "holy goat"?!

_ScorpionStinger8_- Well it describes u guys! Aiolia, ur a lion, except u r known as Aiolos's LITTLE bro, so golden kitty

_Golden Kitty_- …..ok….

_ScorpionStinger8_- And Shura, Capricorn is a goat. And ur all "holy" and loyal, so yeah. Holy goat.

_Holygoat10_- ….Someone tell me how to change my username.

_Libra_Saint_- …

_Awesome Pegasus_-You can't… Ehehehehehe

_Ice Ice Baby_- Which is how I got my username.

_AquariusIceSaint_- …I was wondering about that.

_Ice Ice Baby_- Err… it was Seiya's "clever" choice for me…

_Andromeda Chains_- Anyway, why are you guys on?

_Libra_Saint_- Checking on Shiryu

_AquariusIceSaint_- Checking in with Hyoga

_ScorpionStinger8_- Aww you care so much for your son!

_AquariusIceSaint_- …

_Ice Ice Baby_- ….

_Andromeda Chains_- Hang on a moment, how are you guys even on? Where'd you get laptops and wifi from?

_ScorpionStinger8_- Athena-sama was nice to us and donated a few items to make the Sanctuary more high tech, including laptops for each of us and wifi

_Golden Kitty_- Ok, back onto the topic. Basically we're just checking that ur coming to the party tomorrow. Ur in Greece now, right?

_Awesome Pegasus_- We're in some fancy hotel that Saori-san found for us

_Holygoat10_- Wait Athena is here as well?

_Phoenix123_- U didn't know?

_Golden Kitty_- Didn't Pope Shion tell you? All of us current Gold Saints, plus him, Kiki, Kanon, and Athena will be present

_ScorpionStinger8_- Ok, even I knew that

_Andromeda Chains_- Should Kiki go? I mean, isn't there alcohol there?

_Golden Kitty_- Don't worry, Mu will put him to sleep before then. He'll just stay for the dinner and a few games

_AquariusIceSaint_- That's all for now. We'll see you tomorrow.

_Water Dragon_- When do we get there?

_ScorpionStinger8_- Um… I think… Actually, idk

_Libra_Saint_- Well, we set up in the morning and afternoon, so get around here at about 5pm?

_Water Dragon_- Yes, Roshi

_Ice Ice Baby_- We'll be there

_Awesome Pegasus_- With things to have fun with XD

_Phoenix123_- ….That sounds so wrong

_Awesome Pegasus_- Oh shut up Ikki

_Andromeda Chains_- Guys!

_Holygoat10_- …

_ScorpionStinger8_- Kay, we'll b going now. Bye!

_Golden Kitty_- C u guys tomorrow

_AquariusIceSaint_- Goodbye

_Holygoat10_- Bye

_Libra_Saint_- See you tomorrow

_**ScorpionStinger8, Golden Kitty, AquariusIceSaint, Holygoat10 and Libra_Saint have left the chatroom**_

_Water Dragon_- Ok, NOW we can go and have free time or something

_Awesome Pegasus_- Eh, I'll stay on if someone else stays on

_Ice Ice Baby_- I'm ok with whatever

_Phoenix123_- I don't care

_Andromeda Chains_- We can just… chat?

_Awesome Pegasus_- Oh! We could discuss truth or dare ideas

_Ice Ice Baby_- Actually, that's not a bad idea. I want sensei and Milo to get together somehow or other

_Water Dragon_- Ok, I have to admit they are cute

_Phoenix123_- Seriously, it's not that difficult to get them together. Just dare them to make out or something

_Water Dragon_- I want to try get Roshi and Pope Shion together as well. They make a good couple

_Andromeda Chains_- And I think Aphrodite and Deathmask would be a good couple.

_Awesome Pegasus_- But they always argue together!

_Ice Ice Baby_- Yeah, I agree with Shun. Just cause they argue together, doesn't mean they don't like each other. In fact, when they aren't arguing, they are a good couple. Always stands up for each other, keeping each other in check, etc.

_Awesome Pegasus_- Kay, I guess that works. Any more?

_Phoenix123_- Well, I don't know about this couple. Saga and Kanon.

_Water Dragon_- ….ok… What is your reason for that….?

_Andromeda Chains_- It's cause they're brothers, aren't they?

_Phoenix123_- Obviously. I just don't pick stuff randomly

_Awesome Pegasus_- We could debate about that…

_Ice Ice Baby_- Ok… We'll see about Saga and Kanon…

_Water Dragon_- Guys, I think Saori-san is calling us

_Awesome Pegasus_- Yeah she's calling for us to go to the buffet

_Andromeda Chains_- Hang on didn't she say we were going to order room service?

_Phoenix123_- I thought she said that we're going to go to some restaurant

_Awesome Pegasus_- Who cares, its food either way

_Water Dragon_- Guys, remember before? Saori-san said either the buffet or room service. Apparently she decided on the buffet

_Phoenix123_- Ok. Whatever

Andromeda Chains- Does the buffet have Japanese food…? I mean, we are in Greece, but I don't feel like eating Greek food just yet

_Awesome Pegasus_- Uh… idk

_Water Dragon_- You can probably special order it, Shun. But I hope there's some Chinese food… It'll be interesting to see how it tastes in Greece

_Phoenix123_- As long as there's something spicy, I can deal

_Andromeda Chains_- Hang on, you guys, why are we going to the buffet when we have a kitchen in our suite?

_Phoenix123_- Because no one is bothered to move their ass and start cooking.

_Phoenix123_- Plus, knowing our cooking skills, it's more than likely one thing or other will be screwed up and it'll taste like crap.

_Andromeda Chains_- Nii-san… try using less crude language. Also, me and Shiryu can cook, remember?

_Awesome Pegasus_- And I can try to help?

_Water Dragon_- You aren't THAT bad, Seiya. I can help if you really need it

_Awesome Pegasus_- Thanks~

_Phoenix123_- Gag alert.

_Ice Ice Baby_- Geez guys, I leave for a few minutes to go to the toilet and all these messages come in

_Awesome Pegasus_- It wasn't THAT much

_Ice Ice Baby_- Still messages.

_Andromeda Chains_- Actually, I somehow doubt that we are going to the hotel buffet. I don't think Saori-san would take us there

_Awesome Pegasus_- Because?

_Water Dragon_- Now I think about it, I agree with Shun, I saw the brochure. Apparently around right around now, there will be some entertainment, aka strip dancing. And the only other restaurant in this hotel is for families, which I don't think Saori-san will take us to

_Ice Ice Baby_- That was an… extremely long message. But yeah, if that's going to happen, we mightn't go

_Phoenix123_- …I don't want to go to that family restaurant. I might Genma Ken anyone that annoys me…

_Andromeda Chains_- Nii-san!

_Awesome Pegasus_- Aw, the strip dancing might've been interesting…

_Water Dragon_- …..

_**GoddessReincarnation has entered the chatroom**_

_GoddessReincarnation-_ Saints! Did you not hear my multiple calls for you?!

_Andromeda Chains_- Whoops sorry Saori-san! I'm coming. Don't be too long the rest of you!

_GoddessReincarnation_- The rest of you, quickly! The reservation time for the buffet is near!

_**Andromeda Chains and GoddessReincarnation have left the chatroom**_

_Water Dragon_- Guys, let's move, we're already late. Make sure to dress nice

_**Water Dragon and Phoenix123 have left the chatroom**_

_Awesome Pegasus_- Not even a parting message from Ikki… How nice

_Ice Ice Baby_- It's Ikki, what did you expect? Anyway, let's just go

_**Ice Ice Baby and Awesome Pegasus have left the chatroom**_

* * *

5 minutes later, Saori sighed as she looked at Shun and Shiryu, who were looking back at her.

"Why are Seiya, Hyoga and Ikki taking so long to get ready?"

Shiryu shrugged. "They could be looking for nice clothes to wear. I did tell them to dress nicely."

Saori pressed her hand to her temple for a few seconds. "Yes, but you guys are ready, and look nice. It shouldn't take this long…"

And they really did look nice. Shiryu was dressed in a jade green shirt that highlighted his eyes and accented his muscles, instead of the Chinese clothes he usually wore. His pants were long and black, which showed off his butt. His hair combed so it was soft and smooth. All in all, he looked pretty hot.

Shun was wearing a fitting dark green shirt that showed off his curves pretty well. Accompanying that were dark blue jeans that sat loosely on his hips, and nice dress shoes on his feet. His hair was combed in a way that seemed like it was a lot more fluffy than usual. He took on the 'cute' appearance of the group.

Saori herself was wearing a white gown but instead of her usual one, it was one that clung to her curves more and swished as she walked. Her makeup was more accented than usual, and she had added silver bangles to her wrists.

Shun laughed softly "I don't think nii-san has any acceptable clothes for a fancy restaurant. I should really buy some for him…"

"Well, you raise a good point there." stated Ikki bluntly, leaning on casually on his doorway.

Saori, Shiryu and Shun turned around, and their jaws dropped. Ikki was wearing a ragged, yet very stylish blue shirt. Some parts were faded, but he somehow looked extremely hot and badass. His dark red jeans were in worse condition, with rips all over. His hair was his usual style, but it looked like someone had ruffled it a thousand times over.

Shun blinked and sighed. "I don't know whether to make you go change again or not… Even though you do look nice."

Ikki rolled his eyes "I don't have any fancy clothes, and I don't have anything else that looks good on me."

Shun muttered quietly to himself "I knew I should've picked out some fancy clothes for him before we left…"

Simultaneously, two doors banged open. Well, Hyoga's door didn't bang as loud as Seiya's. Probably because Hyoga naturally wasn't as loud as Seiya.

Shiryu felt a blush coming over his cheeks as he looked at Seiya. Seiya was dressed in his usual red and pale blue, but his t shirt was clung to his body at lot more, accenting his muscles. He wore his blue pants, but they apparently seemed to be new, and they were a lot tighter than Shiryu ever thought they could be. His hair was styled in a way that screamed out 'Look at me I'm badass!' to Shiryu.

Seiya noticed the intense stare Shiryu was giving him. "Is something wrong Shiryu?" he asked, smirking slightly. Oh, he knew why he was looking at him like that.

"N-n- nothing" Shiryu stuttered "You, uh, look really nice"

"Thank you" Seiya beamed. His eyes swept over Shiryu's form, and actually took in how hot he looked. "You look ho- um, nice, as well"

'Wait… Was he just about to call me hot?!' he thought. Shiryu smiled slightly.

Meanwhile, a similar process was happening with Shun and Hyoga. Shun stood open mouthed gaping at Hyoga, who was dressed in an ice blue shirt that matched his eyes. Going with the shirt was a pair of black jeans with infrequent white stripes over them that seemed to sit quite low on his hips. (Shun blushed a lot more when he noticed that fact) To top it all up, Hyoga changed his hairstyle drastically. Instead of his usual hair he had tied his hair into one small ponytail at the back. So basically, he looked hot and cute at the same time.

Hyoga squirmed on the inside when Shun wouldn't stop looking at him. Then he actually looked back at Shun and noticed how cute he was today.

"You look-" they both said at the same time. Both nervously laughed and gestured for the other to continue. "You look-" They both laughed again.

Hyoga chipped in again before Shun could continue. "You look really cute, Shun"

A pale blush stained Shun's cheeks. "Thank you Hyoga… You look beautiful as well"

Ikki was quietly watching the exchange between Hyoga and Shun. "As long as you don't take my brothers' virginity before the age of 18, I am perfectly fine with letting you date him."

Saori resisted the urge to facepalm. 'You spoiled the moment Ikki…' she thought.

"Can we just go now and stop making lovey dovey eyes at each other?" That was Ikki again.

Saori glared at him from across the room, eyes silently screaming 'SHUT UP!' But Ikki's words worked, and they each tore their eyes away from the respective other.

Face still flushed, Shun mumbled "Ah, yes, we should go." He snuck another glance at Hyoga, and led the way out.

A chorus of mumbles came from the rest of them, and they all headed towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending... But oh well, I couldn't think of anything better. And about their outfits... Well, I don't usually pay attention to this type of stuff... So I just made up things off the top of my head. I actually don't know whether their new clothes would make them look good or not. Also, I will be adding in the ships I made the saints mention earlier. But I stand by what Shiryu said for Saga and Kanon, we'll see. After the buffet, I will make all the Gold Saints appear(hopefully). I'm going to try to continue writing, assuming I still have inpsiraton. I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
